A Walk In The Park
by CherryWolf713
Summary: When Rory Gilmores is given a glimmer of a future-life she never invisioned for herself she soons finds herself craving it, never stopping to think what or who it may hold in store for her...
1. Winter is Calling

**A/N : Ok...I'm taking a huge leap with posting this cause truthfully, I haven't watched Gilmore Girls in years (and the only time I really do is when the 'Jess-Eps' come on during reruns in the afternoons) so I'm going out on a ledge, considering this is set during the college years - the first one specifically. Also, I started this MONTHS (and months) ago and haven't touched it till today.**

**But I was starting to feel like the dreaded writers block was creeping up on my other fanfic so I decided to give my brain a good dose of distraction so it would go away - put don't think I still won't update 'Full Moon' cause I still have quite few chapters done for it to post, so I'm good for now.**

**So, since this is getting dreadfully long I'll just quickly add that, with me being GG-deprived lately, this is coming slow so give me some time to get back in the grove :)**

**Disclaimer : Don't own, though is Amy wants to toss Jess my way, I'm waiting with open arms (and a set of hand-cuffs so he can't run back...)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The snow was starting to slightly cover everything under the sky, giving the darkened town a slight ghostly feel. Rory Gilmore walked slowly down the main street of Stars Hollow, Connecticut, her coat shut tightly around the slender form. Clad in a hat and gloves she stared up at the sky, enjoying the chilling sensation from the cold air in her lungs and the slight crunch of snow beneath her feet.

It was the first snow of the year and she had learned from years of experience to never miss it – she knew for sure that if her mother hadn't been out on a date they would be out here together. She could imagine the late night wake-up when her Mother finally did arrive home and the giggles as they would once again don their snow-boots and gloves, intending on going out and playing in the snow.

Listening to the wind as it blew through the tree's surrounding the gazebo, Rory closed her eyes and walked on, knowing the landscape by heart and not fearing tripping over anything. The cry of the wind grew stronger and shriller, the slight sob in the middle of it making Rory re-open her eyes. Listening closer to the cry she faltered, realizing that she was indeed not hearing the wind but a human voice crying.

It took a few more seconds for Rory to deduce that the wail belonged to baby and she glanced around, wondering why someone would have a child that young out in this weather. Not seeing a single soul – considering it was after midnight – Rory felt unnerved as she still heard the baby's anguish cries.

Figuring that if she got up in the gazebo she could see more and maybe spot the direction the noise was coming from she quickly bound of the steps, intending to find the source but froze in her tracks, the culprit having been found that easily.

"Oh my god…" Rory breathed out, staring down at the small basket sitting in the middle of the old wooden gazebo. The small baby, maybe only a few months old, was wrapped tightly in a pink blanket, its face red and wet from all the tears streaming down it. "Oh my god," Rory repeated, taking a few steps closer to the baby before craning her neck in a half circle, hoping to see someone near-by.

When she once again came up empty handed Rory looked back down at the baby. Did someone just drop this poor child off here alone? Seeing the small white envelope poking out of the small basket Rory bent down and retrieved it, her fingers numb even through her gloves. It was at that moment that she realized how cold the baby must have been.

"It's freezing out here…" Rory mumbled to herself, knowing that she had to get the poor thing inside soon. She glanced across the street and saw that's Luke's was closed, which was her only real choice if she intended to leave the baby here when she went for help.

It would take at least 10 minutes to get back to her house, phone for help, and then 10 minutes more to come and be here when someone arrived. Looking back down at the small child, who was still crying shrilly, Rory knew what she had to do.

"Don't blame me if I'm not good at this," she tossed out nervously, slowly cradling the small form as she drew it up out of the basket. "I've only held one baby as small as you, and it was only one time." Remembering her mother's advice when she had held Georgia, Rory supported the baby's head and carefully maneuvered the bundle into her arms until she had a firm and comfortable grip.

Taking her first few steps on shaky legs, Rory grew more confident once she got all the way down the gazebo steps. Looking down at the tiny pink face inside the blanket, she softly said, "I'm gonna get you some help," and took off for her house.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. First Sight

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait guys - I promise to try and update sooner from now on, but I'm going through some extreme writers block on my 'Twilight' fic (shameless plug : if you like Stephenie Meyer, please go and check out my take on her second book 'new moon'- I promise to update this sooner if ya do...isn't blackmail fun??) and it was consuming me there for a while! But, finally, I'm back in the Gilmore Universe and ready to start some Lit-loving :)**

**I guess I should point out that yes, this is a Lit - I ****REFUSE**** to write anything else when dealing with Rory's love life - it is also a JJ. While I do have Lorelai with Jason at the begining of this, it will slowly start to evolve into a JavaJunkie, so have no fear Luke fans - I'm not big on Christopher (though I'll probably throw him in later to shake things up - he IS Rory's father after all, you just can't make him go away) **

**And lastly I want to add this : (all the while praying it won't drive any readers away) It's gonna take a while for Jess to show back up; I'm not a fan of those stories where he just pops in out of nowhere and suddenly him and Rory are tearing each others clothes off - not my thing. I plan for this story to be longer than just a couple chapters, so be prepared for the ride!**

**Please enjoy and Review!!!!**

**- Melissa**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 01**

Lorelai Gilmore smiled and waved to Jason as he made his way back to his nice car, her lips and cheeks feeling slightly chapped from the wind whipping through the porch. Turning back to her front door and pushing it open, she quickly dove into the house, sighing as the warm air hit her frozen body.

Quickly undoing her scarf and pulling off her gloves, Lorelai walked further into her house, smelling the sweet aroma of coffee. Spotting the coffee maker and half-empty pot, she smiled.

"Rory, sweets? Mommy loves you very much right now."

"It's nice to be loved," her daughter called back from deep within her bedroom.

Making her self a mug full of the hot liquid, Lorelai looked toward her daughter's open door, though not being able to see in it from her angle. "Remind me again to not make out on the front porch when it's 50 below zero outside." Taking a sip of the dark black coffee, she smiled. "Ah…just what the doctor ordered."

"Uh," Rory strained out, her voice distant from the other room, "Can you come in here, please mom?"

Not finding anything wrong with the request Lorelai started for her daughter's room, raising the mug up to her lips. Seeing the small pink bundle in her daughter's arms Lorelai quickly choked on the coffee going down her throat and spit it out all over the floor.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_EXTREMELY_ short, I know but they chapters will start to get longer as the story goes - I'm just starting the fire here people; it'll be roaring soon:)**

**I live for reviews - to quote Xander Harris : 'it gives me a happy' - so say what ya think!!!**


	3. Another Lorelai?

**A/N : I know I said I put this story on hold, but inspiration struck so here's the newest chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon! I have a HUGE plans for this fic so even if it does take a me some time to update again, please understand and realize that I'm not giving up on it fully! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ****: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but Eliza is all mine!! :)**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 02

Child parenting books were strewn all across the kitchen table in the Gilmore house, the dust and cobwebs still marking their covers.

It had taken Rory a few minutes to calm her mother down and explain what was going on since Lorelai, after seeing the small child in her daughter's arms, promptly turned around and started pacing around the house, mumbling to herself that there was no way Rory had kept that a secret and she had to be insane to not notice. In the end though Rory finally got Lorelai to listen and explained how she found the baby in the gazebo by it's self and how she had brought it home, knowing that it couldn't be out in that cold for much longer.

She added how she had tried to call the Stars Hollow police dept. but it was closed so she didn't know what else to do but wait for her mother to arrive and offer advice. Lorelai, after calming down, directed Rory to go and retrieve the basket and she would call for help from the Hartford Police.

"She's so much more peaceful now," Rory commented, her eyes trained on the small baby in the basket, its reddened face now much lighter and tear tracks gone. The small basket was situated on the table among the baby books, looking out of place.

Lorelai, emerging from the living room, held the cordless phone in her hand.

"What did they say?" Rory asked, looking up from the dark eyes that had transfixed her every since the tears had stopped coming.

"It'll be about an hour or two – the roads are really icy from the storm."

Rory nodded and turned back to the baby. "How could someone just leave her out there like that?" she questioned, voicing the concern that had been troubling her ever since finding the small bundle.

"I don't know, Kiddo," Lorelai told her honestly, coming over to stare down at the baby from her daughters shoulder. "She's adorable," she whispered.

Rory nodded, agreeing with her mother. The little girl could only be maybe 5 or 6 months old at the most, according to the baby books by her weight – which Lorelai checked by holding her while standing on a scale – and she had a head of curly dark hair and large dark eyes to match.

"We should name her," Rory said suddenly, looking up at her mother.

"What?" Lorelai questioned, giving her daughter a look. "She's not puppy, Rory."

"We should have something to call her while she's here," she explained. When Lorelai continued to just look at her, Rory added, "I mean, she was just abandoned by her parents…she shouldn't have to go without a name too." Giving her mother a look, she also tossed out, "besides, we name everything."

Seeing the blind-innocence in her daughter's eyes, Lorelai leaned down and placed a kiss on her fore-head before sighing. "Ok…"

"Really?" When she nodded, Rory smiled and turned back to the baby. "We need something that suits her."

Sitting down beside her daughter and gazing at the baby also, Lorelai tried, "how about…Belinda?"

Rory, rolling her eyes, ignored that obvious nod to her mother's favorite band and said, "Samantha?"

"Uh-huh," Lorelai argued, shaking her head, "Too snotty. We could call her Madonna."

"Too controversial," Rory tossed back. "Jessica?"

"Bjork?"

"Mom…"

"Ok, fine, let's just call her Lorelai and get it over with."

Smiling, Rory shook her head. "Not everyone can just name a child after themselves." Looking down at the small pink-enclosed bundle Rory tilted her head and pondered the name out loud that was running through her head. "Eliza."

"My Fair Lady," Lorelai said, nodding her head. "It fits."

Staring down at the angelic face as she slept, Rory couldn't help but agree, "Yeah…it does."

* * *

"With it being a Friday night the Child Services offices are closed," The Police officer named O'Hara informed the two ladies, watching them bundle the baby back up tightly. "My partner should be on her way soon with a carrier and we'll be out of your way."

"Oh, no, please, take your time," the older Gilmore assured him. "I, ah, I would offer you a drink but all we have is, well, nothing, but I could start a brew of coffee if you like?"

"That would be nice if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all, trust me – we practically keep a running tap going in this house," she added, going into the kitchen.

Rory, holding small Eliza in her arms, chanced a look back at the officer and asked, "Um, with the offices closed, where's she gonna go?" She carefully laid the baby down in the basket, making sure she was wrapped tightly and secure.

"Well," Officer O'Hara started, "There are a few options on where she could stay tonight, but more than likely she'll end up at the station for now then we'll get in contact with the services tomorrow and inform them we have an emergency."

"The police station?" Rory asked, her voice raising some. "I'll be back," she added, heading into the kitchen. "Mom – she has to stay at the station tonight!"

Lorelai, turning around from her coffee machine, asked, "The police station?"

"Yes – she can't stay there!"

"Rory, honey, calm down," she advised. "I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine."

"No – she'll be scared and cold and-and no!" Rory added, pleading with her mother.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lorelai demanded, "Let her stay here?" When she saw the look her daughter was throwing at her then she backed away. "Uh-huh…"

"Mom, she can not spend the night in some run-down creepy police station," Rory added.

"We haven't had a baby in this house in years!" Lorelai protested, staring shockingly at her daughter. "And I'd like to keep it that way..." she stressed, eyeing her daughter.

"That's not true! We babysat Davie for Sookie and Jackson that night," Rory argued, ignoring the last statement.

"For 3 hours babe, not all night; I mean, we don't even have a crib or anything!"

"She has her basket to sleep in – come on mom…I can't just send her off like that – she's been through enough for one day."

Seeing the look of sadness in her daughters' eyes, Lorelai sighed and held her head in her hands. "Oh…I'm gonna regret this." Looking back up at Rory, she informed her to stay there and headed back into the living room, walking up to the officer.

"Hello."

"Ms. Gilmore."

Taking in a deep breath, Lorelai stated, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but my daughter is a little concerned about the baby having to stay at the Police Station over-night."

"Madam, I assure you, there will be plenty of people there who will be able to take care of her," Officer O'Hara explained.

"I-I know that," Lorelai added ignoring the 'madam' comment, "But see, Rory, my daughter, is still very worried. She's the one who found the baby and she feels that taking her to another place after all that's happened would be very traumatic for the child."

"So…you're suggestion is?"

"That maybe she could just stay here for the night," she offered. Figuring how that sounded, she quickly explained, "I know that must sound weird but you guys can come back bright and early tomorrow morning after you've talked to Child Services and pick her up, equipped with the car-seat and everything."

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

**Melissa**


End file.
